


Not According to Plan

by LouisBottomHalf



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Daddy Harry, Daddy Louis, Daddys, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Nipple Play, No literally Harry and Louis are dads, Rimming, Sad Louis, Smut, Top Harry, Young Parents, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:38:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3227816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisBottomHalf/pseuds/LouisBottomHalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things have never really gone according to Harry's plan and Louis has never really had a plan. Harry is raising two year old Darcy on his own, while Louis is struggling to raise his son Hunter with an abusive boyfriend and another baby on the way. Louis and Harry meet at a mommy and me class and both boys worlds are turned up side down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my second fic, my first mpreg ever so hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also this is all written off my iPhone, so I'm sorry for mistakes it's hard to proof read on here! 
> 
> Twitter: @Louisbottomhalf  
> -Penelope

"Darcy" Harry calls. "Darcy daddy's gonna find you!". Harry heard little giggles coming from behind the couch, he moves in closer snatching up the smiling two year old, green eyed baby girl. 

Darcy giggled in Harry's arms as he blew raspberries onto her chubby tummy. The thing here is, Harry never knew he could love a human this much. Harry didn't know a lot of things actually. He didn't know he would've gotten his high school girlfriend pregnant at 18, it just wasn't part of his plan. Realizing he was gay was never part of his plan. Chloe leaving him to raise a baby on his own was never part of his plan, and being a lonely single father of a two year old was never part of his plan.

That's the thing Harry has come to learn, life doesn't always go according to plan.

Harry set Darcy down on the bottom step of the staircase placing a cotton beanie over her dark unruly curls, just like her daddy's. Darcy looks just like Harry in every way, his eyes? his curls, his dimples, blessed the little thug did get Chloe's button nose. 

Harry pulled his own hair into a bun and out of his eyes as he tossed Darcy onto his hip and set out to her first day of classes at mommy and me. Well daddy and me, Harry thought, but really Harry wasn't only a father figure to Darcy. He had to be much more for the little girl. His role wasn't only to play and feed Darcy like most dads did for their children, leaving the mommys to the dressing and hair styling. All of it was Harry's job, with a little advice and help here and there from his mom and Gemma. Harry thinks he's doing s pretty good job.

Although Harry has never gone to a mommy and me class before, he has a feeling he knows how it will go. The same way everything else goes with being a single young father, he will be sat in a class with a bunch of married judgemental women who happen to be mothers wondering how young Harry is and how irresponsible he must be for having a child so young. They will all feel bad for the little girl being raised by a teenage boy while the other half of the women will drool over him and his dark curly long hair. They will compliment him and compliment his daughter, all while nonchalantly stroking his fore arm with their delicate little hands.

Harry rolls his eyes as he buckles Darcy into her seat and moves to get into the drivers seat. He looks back at Darcy as he's backing up shooting her a silly face earning him the cutest giggle he has ever heard. 

It's not that Harry doesn't appreciate the attention some of the women give him and it's not that he's not attracted to some of them, I mean he did after all have a child with a women, it's just that no women had ever given Harry the same feeling he's gotten when he was with a man, all rough hands and stubble on their faces. It's not likely that many single men will be at the local mommy and me, so Harry doesn't get his hopes up.

Harry drives carefully while singing songs to his little girl while she babbles along in the back seat. The place isn't too far but Darcy has always been fussy in the car and insists that Harry keep her entertained at all times. Harry pulls into the lot and throws the car into park, he hops on putting his sunglasses on his face and walks around to the back door to unbuckle Darcy. He sets her down on his hip as he reaches back into the car to grab the diaper bag which he has become accustomed to carrying around. Harry's a pro at this point and he shuts the car for with his foot as he manages to balance the baby the bag and not tripping over his own two feet into the mommy and me building. 

From the second he walks in he can feel all eyes on himself. It's not very common that the dads come to mommy and me, let alone a 20 year old dad. Harry gives his name at the front desk, checking into the appropriate class./p>

"Mr. Styles you can head right down the Orange hallway labeled 'munchkin land' and your gonna be the 3rd door on the right!"

"Thank you, you can call me Harry for future reference please."

"Right right sorry then Harry," the girl corrected herself with a sparkle in her eye and a blush on her cheek.

Harry smiled and waved Darcy's little hand goodbye to the girl at the front desk. Harry isn't annoyed at the girl for flirting, in fact Harry knows he is a good looking guy but given the fact that he has been single since the day Darcy was born, he is no longer looking for someone who just wants a shag or thinks he's hot-he has to look for someone who is in it for not only him but for Darcy, someone who understands that Darcy comes first and preferably someone with a dick.

Harry heads down the long orange hallway apparently leading him to "munchkin land". Darcy kicks her chubby legs signaling she wants to get down and walk, Harry places her down and follows slowly behind her as she wobbles down the hallway. Its times like this Harry is greatful for his patience. Once they reach the classroom Harry reaches down and places his large ringed hand on her back and guides her threw the door.

"Why hello there little one and what is your name?" The class instructor calls over to them.

"Hiiiii, I'm Harry Uh Harry Styles and this is Darcy Styles."

"Welcome Harry and Darcy, my name is Jessica! Please take a seat on any one of the white stars on the floor and enjoy your free time before class begins."

"Thank you!" Harry calls over to her, he takes Darcy by the hand and leads her to a star in the back of the classroom, he figures he's tall and sitting in the front will block views not to mention he would rather not have 20 plus eyes on his back during this.

Harry and Darcy play with foam blocks while the other mothers and children walk in and are introduced to the class room, once almost all the stars are filled Jessica takes her place to begin the class.

Just as Jessica is about to explain the first exercise a mother raises her hand and begins to speak, "Yes, I was not informed that there would be men in this class and I am not sure I am comfortable with him watching all of us." 

Well that was brave Harry thought, and how clever of her to use the word men as if Harry wasn't the only male in the room. Harry rolls his eyes but notices the discomfort on Jessica's face, not sure how to respond without further upsetting the women.

"Listen, okay" Harry begins, "I'm Uh I'm not here to check out you moms. I'm here for my daughter, just like the rest of you and fathers are allowed in this class. I'm sorry they did not tell you that but it's unfair of you to make me feel uncomfortable when I'm trying to do the best thing for my daughter as a single father."

The women with the too tight blonde ponytail and nose stuck in the air rolls her eyes and turns her attention away from Harry.

"Oh and I'm gay so you have nothing to worry about" Harry adds. The snotty women is rendered speechless and plops down on her star ready to begin the class.

The class begins and Harry does his best to brush the incident off and make the best of this for Darcy. That's how he lives life, always making his best choice for his baby. He begins helping Darcy stretch out her pudgy little legs when he hears another interruption.

"Hi hi hi, I'm so sorry I'm late"

Harry turns his attention towards the voice of the man who has now entered the class. What he sees is probably the most stunning man he has ever laid eyes on.

"That's okay Mr..." Jessica pauses looking for the boy to fill in his name.

"Tomlinson, Louis Tomlinson but you can just call me Louis, oh and this little guy here is Hunter" Louis responds, gesturing down at the little boy hiding behind his legs. 

The boy is small and petite just like his father with bright blue eyes and a small tuff of brown hair upon his little head. Harry takes a moment to check out Louis and wow.

Not only does Louis have the fittest legs he has ever seen in a pair of joggers tucked into red ankle socks, he has also got on a black t shirt under an Adidas sweatshirt unzipped and falling on either side of his large large tummy. 

Harry has always known men could get pregnant, he knows it is rare but he has learned all about it, Louis is the first pregnant man he has ever seen and he is absolutely breath taking.

Louis began heading toward the empty star next to Harry. Harry shot Louis a dimpled smile as the blue eyed boy struggled to sit down criss cross apple sauce with his belly right in the way. Louis smiled back at Harry, "Looks like where the only two daddy's in here Ay" Louis says.

"Looks like it mate. I'm glad, I thought I would be alone" Harry responds reaching his hand out to shake Louis, which he notices are small and delicate yet rough and manly all at the same time. Harry's belly swoops.

The rest of the class went by smoothly, besides the blonde women with the too tight pony tail getting up and demanding a refund after Louis entered the class. Harry felt bad at the hurt expression on Louis face and he wished he could hide him from the world and keep him safe and smiling. Okay, woah Harry cool it.

Harry considers the first class a success although he spent alot of it watching Louis do his best to perform the exercises with his son. Louis was cute and Harry had a crush, so what? Sue him.

Harry waves goodbye to the other moms who have all taken a liking to him since he offered to help lead the class in song during sing a long time. His raspy voice filled there ears and apparently captured their hearts. 

On his way out he notices Louis struggling to bend over and reach his sons shoe lace. Harry uses Louis struggle as an opportunity to approach him.

"Hi there Louis! Want some help?" Harry offers while bending down and setting Darcy on his knee while taking the shoe laces out of Louis hand leaving him really no room to deny Harry. 

"Oh thank you, I would have gotten it eventually it, uh, just takes me a bit more is all seeing as though I've got a massive belly in my way and if it isn't difficult enough having a kid in the first place it's way harder having a kid with another one growing inside of you and it just, Y'know, makes everything a little harder" By the time Louis has finished rambling his cheeks were bright red and his blue eyes were facing toward his little feet which he was pretending he was suddenly very interested in even though Harry could tell the boy couldn't see his feet past his belly.

Harry just smirked at him, standing up and adjusting Darcy as Louis squatted down to pick up his son and rest him on his hip around his belly. Hunter rested his head on his daddy's shoulder and shut his eyes. Harry's heart was literally melting and he has no idea when he became such a sap.

"So we got Louis, belly, Hunter, I'm Harry and as you know this here is Darcy" Darcy waved and Louis smiled.

"Well hopefully belly will have a name soon, I'm shit at deciding really and s'not like I have much help" 

Harry cringes at Louis choice of words and Louis noticed, apologizing.

"S'kay it happens" Harry assures him, "and don't fret about the name youll figure it out"

Louis nods and looks back down at the ground. Harry can't help but notice that something's off but he can't figure out what and he really doesn't want to stop talking to Louis.

"So how many months along are you then?" Harry asks hoping to keep louis chatting.

Louis adjusts Hunter who's fast asleep on his hip.  
"near five and a half months, but I have a tiny frame so it appears and feels like I'm near seven" Louis chuckles and Harry likes that, seeing Louis laugh.

"What about you, did you have Darcy or do you have a wife?" Louis asks.

"Oh no, uh, well neither. I didn't have her and I don't have a wife, I uh, well I had gotten Darcy's mother pregnant when we were just eighteen and she didn't stick around so"

"M'so sorry Harry that must've been really hard on you" Louis apologizes and he really looks like he means it. Harry can tell that Hunter is becoming a heavy load for louis to hold. 

"Here" Harry says reaching his free arm out and gesturing towards Hunter, let me take him and walk you out, no need for you to struggle right?" 

Louis blushes and hands Hunter over to Harry.

"Your too much Harry, thank you, you really are a good daddy"

Harry smiles and nods, walking in a comfortable silence next to a waddling louis to his car. 

 

/p>Harry figures while he has this beautiful boy in his reach, a beautiful boy who mentioned he doesn't have much help earlier when he was rambling, he figures he may as well take a chance and ask him out.

"Uh so Louis, I was gonna take Darcy over the the pizza shop down the road, would you Hunter and belly like to join us?"

Louis cracks a smile and is just about to answer Harry when his phone rings. Louis excuses himself for a moment and Harry can hear him saying nothing other than sorry. Louis hangs up the phone and walks back over towards Harry.

"Sorry Harry I, I really shouldn't, I've got to get going, nice chatting"

"Don't be sorry Louis, see you next week" Harry says reaching out and rubbing the side of Louis arm. Louis just looks so tired and worried all of a sudden it's making Harry's heart sink. Harry turns to leave towards his car leaving louis behind with a sigh.

Harry buckles in Darcy, gets in his car and pulls out towards the pizza shop, alone as usual. Harry knows he isn't technically alone, he never will be anymore with Darcy but there's even a little hole in his heart that his precious Darcy can't fill.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is Louis point of view! I will be switching back and forth when necessary.

Louis watched as Harry walked to his car and set his daughter in the back seat, he watched as Harry got in the front, placed his sunglasses on his face, and backed out of the parking lot.

Harry knows very little about Louis, and for some reason Louis hates that. Louis wishes Harry knew what he wanted to say, knew that Louis wanted nothing more than to feed his growing belly, while staring into bright green eyes. That he wants to make Harry laugh and see those deep dimples appear into his cheeks.

Louis isn't an idiot, he knows Harry is into him, he can sense these things, maybe it's some type of gay radar. 

Louis pulls out of the lot with tears in his eyes, he looks in his rear view and sees his son fast asleep in the back and he's quick to wipe his eyes.

Louis Tomlinson, you are blessed, you do not cry today. Hunter is Louis' entire world and then some. Louis had Hunter two years back when he was twenty. He wasn't planned but Louis doesn't regret him not even for a second.

Hunters father on the other hand could quite frankly give a shit less. Louis can count on one hand the amount of times Christian has held, fed, or changed Hunter in the last two years. 

Christian, put in the nicest way possible, is a piece of shit. These are the things Louis wish Harry knew. Harry was unaware that Louis saying no was the hardest thing ever. He was unaware that Louis was going home to an angry boyfriend, who would never once even think about bending down to help Louis tie Hunters shoe.

Harry didn't know Louis was heading home back into the arms of his long term boyfriend, who somewhere along the lines fell out of love with Louis. Louis thinks he knows exactly when it was, the day he found out about Hunter.

*flashback*  
Louis walked in the front door little white plastic bag in hand, he tied off his shoes and shuffled into the kitchen where he found Christian, his boyfriend of three years.

"Hi baby" Christian greeted when he noticed Louis enter the kitchen, "How was your day?" He didn't give Louis a moment to answer before he pulled him in close, hand on the small of his back and lips pressed to his fore head.

Louis breathed in a deep breathe and then looked up into Christians brown eyes.

"Babe we need to talk" Louis said with a lump in his throat. The thing was Louis was terrified, men weren't supposed to get pregnant. Louis always wanted kids, always thought him and Christian would adopt one day, of course it was going to take some convincing as Christian wasn't as fond of children as Louis was.

"Louis what's wrong? Are you okay? Are we okay?" Christian asked panicked.

"I, I don't know I just I felt funny the past few days, I've been throwing up at uni before class and I just haven't felt right so I went to the doctors today after class.." Louis began sobbing and Christian just held him, "Louis its okay you'll get better yo-"

"No Christian" Louis cut him off, "Im pregnant" 

Christians arms went stiff around Louis and that's when Louis knew. Christian stayed and consoled Louis until Louis fell asleep.

When Louis wokeup he was alone, everyday for the next two weeks Louis woke up alone.. He was sure Christian had left him for good until one day he just came back. He was different he didn't treat Louis like he loved him, he treated Louis like he was an unnatural pregnant man who was living in his house and that's exactly how Louis felt.

Louis wanted to run, wanted to get far away from Christian but he couldn't. His family had kicked him out for his sexuality years earlier and he had no place to go he had no plan, he had Christian and his unborn baby and that was that. 

Louis went through the entire pregnancy alone, he rubbed cocoa butter on his own belly every night, drove himself to and from doctor visits alone. Christian came the day Hunter was born to pick Louis up from the hospital and bring him home. He genuinely wanted nothing to do with Louis or the baby and Louis knew the only reason he hasn't kicked them out was because somewhere deep in the cold heart Christian was sporting, he knew Christian still loved him.

A year and a half after Hunter was born, Christian "knocked louis up" again and still, nothing has changed.

*flashback over*

Louis drove home in a haze, he unpacked the car and waddled into the house, he walked in kissed Christian on the cheek and carried Hunter up the stairs.

He layed Hunter down in his crib and he kissed his little head. Louis shuffled into the kitchen made himself a cuppa and then walked back into the living room.

"Hey, uhm I was wondering if you wanted to go upstairs with me? Maybe have a cuddle?" Louis asked Christian, Louis on a normal day would have never asked, he would have just went about his business until bedtime, but Harry had Louis wanting to test Christian, some sinister part of Louis wanted to test Christian and see how he compared to Harry.

Christian scoffed, "Cuddle? Yeah okay Louis, go lay the fuck down alone, you're always looking to get fucked, even when your already knocked up."

Louis heart sank in his chest, he never looked for sex, in fact him and Christian have had sex once since they found out about Hunter and it was when they had conceived the baby Louis was currently pregnant with.

Louis walked upstairs and tucked himself into bed and he cried, he cried for hurting Harry's feelings by denying him, he cried because he missed his mom and all his sisters, he cried for Hunter not having the father he wished Christian would be, and lastly he cried for himself and for the life he wished he had.

Christian found him like that a little while later, curled in a ball and crying, he walked into the room and covered Louis with a blanket. 

"Louis?" Christian questioned.

"What?" Louis said voice cracking and tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Leave, whenever you want, I'm sick of your sulking, you want an out here it is."

Louis sat up at that, he placed a hand on his pregnant belly, "Are you joking me? I'm pregnant Christian, with your baby.. Your second baby with me and you would really just let me leave with no place to go, no shelter for your kids?" Louis was bewildered, he knew Christian didn't care but he never thought he would let Louis go.

"Yup" Christian said, popping the 'p', "Didn't care then don't care now" 

Christian turned to leave the room, "kids crying" he called back to Louis.

Louis say stunned for a moment before he got up and made his way into Hunters room.

The next few weeks passed in a blur, Louis went though his everyday routine like a zombie, him and Christian barely saying two words to eachother. Louis was now six months and one week pregnant. His feet were swollen, his nipples were killing him and he was moody. On top of that Hunter was moody, Louis was nearing his breaking point.

The only thing Louis ever looked forward to was mommy and me. It was a stress reliever, it was fun, it was positive and then there was Harry and Darcy.

Louis had not only taken a liking to Harry but like Harry, Darcys green eyes and dimples had there own gravitational pull and had sucked Louis right in. 

Hunter warned up to Harry and Darcy and Louis was glad to see his son interact with someone other than himself. 

On that fourth week of class, Harry had finally asked Louis out again, Louis stomach filled with butterflies, he knew Christian would be mad but he went anyway.

"Hey Lou, I know you've already said no but, please come get lunch with me and Darcy, I'll even pay to feed your belly!"

Harry was so nervous to ask Louis again, there was no way Louis could let him down. Louis knew what is felt like to be let down and he wasn't going to pass that feeling onto Harry.

Louis smiled, "Yes you big goof, I'd love to go out with you"

Harry's smile reached from ear to ear and Louis could have died with happiness, Christian could give a shit less if he saw Louis at all and here Harry was smiling like a kid in a candy store to watch Louis scarf down pizza like he was eating for an entire village.

The two boys loaded the kids into Louis car since he had an extra seat in the back for 'belly'. That was Harry's nickname for Louis unborn baby, since Louis was yet to pick a name 

Louis seeked Harry's attention in every way possible, he saw him once a week and in that one day Harry was more of a father to his kids then Christian could ever be.

Pulling out of the lot and heading to the pizza place Louis looked over and saw Harry next to him and there two kids in the back seat babbling at eachother and Louis heart felt so full, it was everything he ever needed and everything he knew he wanted.

After dropping Harry back off at his car that day, Louis was so filled with emotions he had no idea what came over him.

"Bye Louisssss" Harry called as he was getting out of the passenger seat, he headed around to the back and got Darcy out of the car and then went around to the other side to give Hunter a kiss goodbye.

Louis was an actual puddle melting onto the floor. He watched in his rear view as it all happened.

"Bye Hunter can I have a kiss on the cheek?" Hunter stretched his little neck and left an open mouth kiss to Harry's cheek, Harry smiled although he was covered in baby drool. 

"How about Darcy then?" Harry stuck Darcys little body into the car and Hunter reached to give her cheek the same kiss.

"Well play soon Hunter! See you" Harry closed the door and moved towards his own car. Louis couldn't control himself ( ehem EHM no control starts playing) as he lept out of his car and ran up to Harry.

"Harry wait!" Louis called. Harry turned around and reached an arm out to Louis to slow the pregnant boy down.

Louis reached up on his tip toes and left a gentle kiss to Harrys lips, as he went to pull back, Harry grabbed his face and pulled him back in, parting his lips and snogging Louis in the parking lot. 

"See you Lou" Harry said before he continued walking, leaving Louis with tingling lips and a full heart.

Louis drove home happy, but guilty and he knew he had to break things off with Christian, he just didn't know how.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry's point of view
> 
> Warning for smut in this chapter! Also I just updated 3 times in one night because I really wanted these to be a one shot but I need sleep so I've broken it into chapters and the final chapter or two should be up tomorrow before 2 am New York time!! Okay love you all enjoy:)

Harry packed Darcy up and drove over to mommy and me. It was the week after Louis had kissed Harry.

Louis had kissed Harry. 

Harry went home that day and he tossed Darcy in the air, he kissed her cheeks and thanked her a million times for paving him a path that led to Louis Tomlinson.

It had been a month and a half of classes and although Louis only let Harry take him out one time, Harry knew they were heading somewhere big. 

He also knew Louis was hiding something big, always rushing home week after week, never talking as openly about Hunters father, as Harry spoke about Darcys mother.

Harry was always talking about his weekend trips to his mothers, his get togethers with his sister, Gemma, he always had stories for Louis and Louis was always so eager to listen.

Louis could go on for days and days about his Hunter or the weird movement his belly made the other day. It was like Louis had all this excitement about his babies he just had to let out, it worried Harry that he had no one at home to let it out to.

Louis never dared to share to much into his personal life and Harry never dared to ask too much. As much as Harry wanted to know he also wanted Louis respect. 

Harry went into class and sat on his star and waited and waited for Louis to show up. He gave up staring at the door about halfway through class and even Jessica shot him a sad smile. 

Harry felt pathetic but he didn't care, he was head over heels for Louis and he didn't want to miss his one day a week with him. 

As soon as class ended Harry sprung out of the room and got his and Darcys shoes all laced up. Darcy was sporting the cutest pair of doc martens you might ever see and Harry only took one moment to take a photo of her posed with her hand on her hip and her little toes pointed together against the wall.

Harry slowly walked behind Darcy down the long hallway and quickly lost his patience, he was angsty and in a rush to get to the car to call up Louis. 

Harry buckled Darcy in and sat in the front seat connecting to blue tooth and dialing Louis cell phone number.

The line rang two times before a deep voice picked up the phone and Harry's heart sank.

"Hullo" the voice answered.

"Uhm Uh hi, Louis?" Harry questioned even though he knew it wasn't.

"Well considering Louis is asleep in bed, no" Christian said pausing, "This is Christian and may I ask who's calling?" 

Harry was about to answer when he heard Hunter crying.

"One moment" The "Christian" boy said and Harry held on while chewing on his lip and wondering who in the hell Christian was and why Louis never mentioned him.

Harry could hear muffled speaking and Louis voice telling Christian how to prepare a bottle, Harry was so confused.

"Y'know what louis just get off your arse and do it, christ. Oh and someones on the phone for you, we'll talk about that later" Harry heard Christian say.

"Oh now you wanna talk to me? Fancy that." Louis snapped back before picked up the cell phone.

"Hello?" Louis said into the phone. 

"Uh hi Louis it's uh Harry, from mommy and me" Harry face palmed because really, obviously Louis knew who he was.

Louis chucked into the phone, "Oh well hi there Harry from mommy and me, how may I he- help you" Louis answered stuttering over his words. 

"Louis are you okay?" Harry asked voice laced with concern.

"Mm I'm fine, whatsup?"

"It's not a bad time then? Uh what about Christian"

Louis sighed, "It's a bad time Harry but not for you, please just talk your voice is a nice distraction and Christians a house mate"

Harry breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh okay sorry you just never mentioned a house mate, okay, well uh anyway since you weren't in class today I was wondering if you wanted to get together this week, so we like uh don't like miss eachother?" And okay this all sounded so much less creepy in Harrys head.

"Relax Haz, I would like that a lot, but I'm not gonna be able to find a sitter for Hunter" 

"What about Christian?"

"Uh.. No, m'sorry"

Harry was getting desperate and since he knew his sitter was most likely to be Gemma he figured she wouldn't mind one more sleeping baby.

"You can leave Hunter with my sitter, it's my sister and I promise she won't mind"

"I couldn't impose like that Harry, I-"

"Please Lou, you're not imposing I'm literally begging." Harry felt desperate and he didn't care. He missed Louis so much, he felt it in his bones.

Harry could practically hear Louis thinking through the phone line..."Okay then, text me an address and ill meet you around 7?"

YES Harry thought, yes yes yes. "Perfect Louis, you won't regret it"

"Easy don't break those dimples of yours" Harry laughed and then hung up the phone, texting louis his address with a smiley face.

Harry waited around anxious all day, he practically read Darcy her entire book shelf trying to pass the time. He changed his clothes seven times before deciding on black and white striped pants, tan boots and a white tee shirt.

Louis arrived around 6:55, basically right on time. 

Harry opened the door and Louis looked absoluty gorgeous. Harry looked him up and down mouth gaping open. "Wow Louis you look, wow" Harry could hardly form a sentence.

Louis was dressed in black tan vans, with black skinny jeans, so tight Harry had to make sure they weren't painted onto his skin. All of Louis weight was in his belly, his legs were still tiny and athletic with muscle in the thighs. He had on a baby blue shirt that dropped low enough to reveal his chest tattoos and a black blazer on top of that. His hair was quiffed up instead of in his usual fringe and Louis might have the cutest forehead Harry's ever seen. 

"I look pregnant and stuffed into my clothes is what I look Harry but thank you" Louis said shyly, cheeks turning red.

"Well then I think pregnant looks sexy as fuck on you, Louis, I mean Jesus you really look good"

Louis blushed again as Harry led him out to the car. Harry opened Louis door for him like a proper gentlemen would and then went around to his own door.

They say down at a fancy Italian restaurant and started chatting as soon as they ordered their food. 

"What are you craving! Oh gosh Lou, I could handle the pickles but really horse radish???" Harry joked around with louis about all his weird cravings and Louis laughed along.

"You know I haven't told you about this one yet but my weirdest craving of them all might have to be curly headed boys" Louis said with a glimmer in his eyes.

Harry laughed out loud and clapped a big hand over his mouth, Louis laughed even harder at that and the two young fathers caused a laughing scene in the middle of the restaurant. 

The converstion stayed light until around the time the main course was served. Harry had brought up a story about his mother and Darcy planting flowers together and how Darcy had come so close to eating a garden worm thinking it was candy.

"No way, that's insane! Poor thing would have been so sick!" Louis exclaimed.

"I know I'm glad I was watching out that window" Harry laughed.

"You know I would give anything to have my mom see Hunter, make some memories like that one" Louis said, his blue eyes stopped sparkling and his whole deameanor appeared down.

"Uh, your mum never met Hunter before?" Harry carefully questioned.

"No my mom actually- I don't know Harry, kinda a lot for the first date no?"

"Honestly Louis, it might only be our first date but I feel like I've known you forever, only I don't know too much about you.. Please just let me in"

Harry waited doubtful that Louis would continue but he did.

"Uhm okay but promise you won't run away screaming?" Louis asked reaching out his pinky across the table. Harry linked his pinkie with Louis, "Promise babe" Louis cheeks went pink with Harry's pet name for him and only got pinker when Harry went from linking Louis pinkie, to joining hands.

"So" Louis continued, "I had realized I was gay when I was about seven years old to be honest, I think mum did too. I never had a dad he left when I was proper young, I was raised by my moms boyfriend and my half sisters father, even took his last name.. Anyway so I decided to come out around the age of seventeen, my mum was my best friend, I helped her with everything we told eachother everything Harry."

Harry could feel the story taking a turn for the worst but he let Louis continue on.

"I wasn't even nervous to tell her, I swear I had had my first kiss with a boy at a party and I nearly rushed home to fill my mom in, when I got home and told her she had dumped her tea into the sink and went upstairs to bed, she didn't even respond to me. I spent the night crying I was so confused, I was so sure she was going to be okay with it, I mean I was still just me right?

So I never brought it up again, I graduated I started uni, and that's when I met my first serious boyfriend. When we started proper dating I went to go fill my mom in again, I was gonna have her meet him and all that, but she slammed the door in my face, told me if that's the way it was going to be then I should just leave. 

I was scared and confused and Ch- my boyfriend was the only one who was there for me. So I kissed all my sisters heads good bye while they slept, there's four of them; Lottie, Fizzy, Daisy and Phoebe are the twins. Anyway I packed my shit and left, haven't spoken to em since"

Harry had tears in his eyes and a broken heart for this boy infront of him. How could anyone turn there backs on Louis? I mean he was Louis..

"Louis I'm so so sorry" 

"Please don't be, it is what it is" 

Harry's eyes shifted down to Louis tattoo and wondered how many times Louis repeated that phrase to himself. Although Harry was upset he was no fool and he heard Louis almost slip on his boyfriends name, it was Christian. That only left Harry more confused.

"So your boyfriend then, Hunter and bellys daddy?"

Louis nodded his head, "yup" he said popping the p.

"You don't seem to happy about that.." Harry tried.

"Well he is a shit dad, so no I'm not. He was perfect to me Harry, we were together, when I got pregnant with Hunter I told him.. We had been dating for three years and I just thought it would be ok, but it wasn't. He didn't want Hunter, still doesn't."

Louis took a gulp of water, "Belly was a mistake too. I love my kids Harry, they are my world, I just wish I could give them more then just me."

Harry understood that. He always wished Darcy had a mommy. He knows one day she is gonna need more, going to need advice that Harry isn't sure he can give. 

"He's an idiot Louis, I'm sorry but your amazing. Hunter is amazing and he's an idiot for not seeing that. If Christian was good to you like you said, he shouldn't have left when times got tough. That's what Chloe did, she was mad and she was a coward and now Darcy is a beautiful little girl and she is missing out on that because she is pig headed Louis. " 

"H- how did you know it was Christian?" Louis asked meekly.

"Louis look at me" Harry tipped two fingers under Louis chin until his green eyes were met with blue ones.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, I trust you Louis. Christian isn't there for you or the Hunter or belly, but you know what I could be. I want to be."

"Can we go home. Please Harry."

Harry called for the check.

When the two arrived back home they had around forty minutes to kill before Gemma returned with the babies.

As they walked in the house, Louis grabbed Harry by the hand, "Thank you Harry. I want you here, always."

Harry couldn't control himself he leaned in and kissed Louis hard. He ran his tongue along Louis lip asking for permission in and Louis granted it.

Harry's hand traveled down to Louis bum and Louis let out a soft moan into Harry's mouth. Harry's cock was growing hard in his pants with every delicious noise that came out of Louis mouth. 

"God Harry please, I need you." Louis moaned out. Harry could feel the precome soaking his own pants. Louis was gorgeous like this, he was pregnant and sensitive and glowing.

"Fuck Louis, what do you need baby?"

"Your hands. Harry please" Louis was begging. Harry picked Louis up from under his thighs and wrapped him around his waist. His belly was in the way but Louis held on around Harry's neck.

Harry could feel Louis boner pressed against him and he was so turned on. Harry sat Louis up on the bed shucking off his blazer and pulling his own shirt over his head.

Harry watched as Louis pulled his shirt off and holy shit, Louis was so sexy. His belly was big and round, but his body was still so tight and small around it. His nipples were pink and sensitive, Harry brought his mouth over one, Louis nearly screaming when Harry brought the sensitive bud into his mouth. 

Louis unzipped his jeans and began to touch himself through his boxers, "More more" Louis was chanting. His head tipped back, exposing his neck, Harry kissed up his neck and nibbled on his ear before pulling back and propping Louis up with a pillow under his back.

Harry removed the rest of their clothes until they were left with nothing but the sweat on there skin. "Tell me what you want Lou"

"Anything Harry, fuck." 

Harry loved how dirty Louis mouth got when he was turned on. How could any man give this boy up? Harry wasted no time before he spread Louis cheeks, and licked a stripe straight over his tight pink hole. 

Louis moaned out, slowly pumping his own cock, pushing his body down onto Harry's tongue. Harry left kitten licks around Louis hole until he was slick enough for Harry's entire tongue to fit inside. Louis tight heat was squeezing around Harrys tongue and Harry was going light headed from how turned on he was.

He added a finger in along side his tongue. "mm Harry not gonna last long, so sensitive" Louis voice was high and whiney and Harry wanted to wreck him.

"Yeah, you fucking like that, when I fuck your ass with my fingers. Stretch out that pretty pink hole of yours, God your so tight louis, can I fuck you baby?"

"Yes yes please yes quick I want to come"

Harry slipped on a condom and lined himself up with Louis slick hole, he took hold of Louis hand and gently started to push all the way in until he was bottomed out. Louis had his eyes squeezed shut with a mixture of pleasure and pain.

Harry was huge, but he knew it was okay when Louis started rocking down onto his length. "Move please move"

Harry obliged, fucking into Louis fast and hard. "God Lou I'm gonna come baby, your so tight around me" 

Louis was near tears with the need to come and the second Harry reached up and gave his nipple a squeeze, Louis was coming untouched all over his big belly. 

Harry pulled out and took off the condom straddling Louis legs before jerking off to his finish, all over Louis belly. He came him a moan of louis name. 

Louis looked so gorgeous and fucked out all messy with come. Harry moved off the bed to get a flannel to clean Louis up with. 

He wiped his belly and then pulled him in for a cuddle, lightly running his finger tips along Louis stomach. 

"Mm I had an amazing night Louis, thank you so much"

Louis hummed in response thanking Harry back and as much as Harry wanted to fall asleep right there with this broken boy in his arms, he knew Gemma would be back at any moment. 

Him and Louis got up to go wait downstairs for there babies to return.

They cuddled on the couch and told stories of happier times, until they were forced to say there good byes for the night. 

Harry walked Louis and a sleeping Hunter out to the car, buckling the baby in and going around to give Louis a kiss goodnight.  
"Good night Harry, tonight was incredible you made me feel amazing, thank you"

"The pleasure was all mine Louis, and I know this is gonna seem a little out on a limb here, but I think I'm falling for you baby, hard" Harry bit his lip waiting for Louis response.

Louis reached his finger up and pulled Harry's lip from in between his teeth, "I'm sure that I'm falling for you Harry."  
Louis leaned up, giving Harry a final kiss goodnight before driving off towards his home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis P.O.V.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry once again I did not proof read. One day I'll go through and fix all the errors but lazy and tired and school in 9 hours so bye!  
> -P

Louis got in his car to drive home from Harrys completely blissed out. Harry had not only taken him out to eat and listened to his entire life story, but he even took him home after..and had sex with him. Mind blowing sex. Louis literally came untouched, he shuttered thinking about it, but when he looks back in his rearview mirror and catches sight of Hunter sleeping Louis feels guilty.

Louis has never been one to cheat, but does this actually count as cheating? Would one even call what Louis and Christian have a relationship? Louis for sure wouldn't and Christian wouldn't care if Louis left, he said so himself. It just all started to feel wrong to Louis, having sex with Harry while he was pregnant with another mans child. Another wave of guilt courses through Louis body when he finds himself wishing he was pregnant with Harrys child instead.

He knows Harry would love him and his baby, he would rub cream on Louis belly and talk to the baby, just like he already does with "Belly". Louis is so stressed out and wants to much with Harry, and he knows Harry is younger but two years is hardly a difference and being a father matures a boy into a man.

Louis throws his car in park and struggles with carrying his sleeping baby into the house, he drags his feet with heavy feelings. Louis knows he needs to talk to Christian, he knows he has to tell him that he wants out but with no plan and no where to go Louis knows he can't even bring up the conversation.

He walks up to find the door unlocked and when he steps into his house; house because this is not a home for Louis, he sees Christian leaning up against the kitchen counter. His arms are crossed and his face cast down.

"Christian? Are you okay?"

"Louis..do you know what time it is?" Christian asked without looking up at Louis.

Louis checked the clock before responding. "Eleven o clock".

"Right Louis, eleven o clock. You're pregnant, you have a two year old son, and you thought it would be a good idea to go staying out until eleven o clock at night. OH and god fucking knows where you were because you didn't tell me" Christian was mad. Louis was used to being ignored but it was rare that Christian really ever yelled at him.

"Im an adult Christian, I can handle my body and my schedule." Louis replied calmly, trying not to further aggravate Christian.

"Well where the fuck were you? With the boy who called your cell phone? Do you give your number out to every fucking guy you spot. God you're so desperate"

Louis rolled his eyes, ignoring Christian and walking up the stairs to lay Hunter down in his bed. He tucked him in and kissed his forehead before taking a deep breath and heading back downstairs to deal with Christian. Louis didn't want to lie but he didn't want to give him the satisfaction of literally guessing exactly where Louis had went.

By the time Louis had waddled his way into the kitchen Christian had calmed down, "Lou" he let out a tear dripping down his cheek. And okay what, Christian doesn't cry, especially not the new Christian.

"Chris..wh- whats wrong?" 

Christian walked forward enveloping Louis in a hug, Louis didn't hug back he just left his arms dangling awkwardly at his sides.

"It was so quiet without you and Hunter in the house tonight and I spent the entire night wonder-" Louis interrupted Christians sob story, pushing him away.

"No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to cry over something you did." Louis felt hot tears building up in his eyes, ready to pour out because no this was shit. Christian literally told him he didn't care if Louis left and even when Louis is in the house, Christian pays him and Hunter no mind at all. Louis looks off behind Christian and see's alcohol spread across the counter and suddenly it all makes sense.

"You're fucking drunk?"

"Yeah Louis im 'fucking drunk'. Does that change the fact that you were out whoring around all night!"

Louis starts crying now, hard and ugly crying. He's pregnant, he's emotional and he doesn't know how or why Christian is so spot on but it hurts. The guilt is becoming too much for Louis.

"No stop, stop, stop, I was out with mommy and me parents" Louis half lies, furiously wiping tears that are falling from his eyes faster than he can catch.

Christian scoffs before walking towards Louis, his eyes are almost black with anger and Louis starts walking backwards to get away from him. Before he knows it he is backed up against a wall and Christian is biting down on his neck, hard.

"You're still fucking mine Louis, don't forget that." Christian whispers into Louis ear with hot beer breath. Louis shoves Christian backwards for the second time that night before Christian loses it. He pushes back, probably ten times harder than Louis pushed him, causing the back of Louis head to bang off the tiled wall behind him.

Louis let out am agonizing scream that Christian muffled by cupping his hand over Louis mouth with enough force that Louis hits his head for a second time.

"Shutup Louis, you'll wake Hunter" Christian speaks before leaving the room and walking upstairs to go to bed.

Louis freezes for a moment before sliding down the wall and sitting on the kitchen floor crying. His head was throbbing, he was scared and he couldn't catch his breath. He hated Christian for being right about him and he hated that even after Christian treated him like shit he still felt bad for his own actions. Louis knew he needed to ice his head, when he reached back he could already feel a massive bump, but he was to weak and dizzy to pick himself up off the floor.

Louis eyes started to close when he felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket, he reached under him and pulled it out, squinting to read the message.

Harrry - Tonight was amazing, you're amazing and you deserve the world xx.

Louis began to cry again. He tried his hardest through his tears and migraine to answer Harry.

Louis- thank you, I haf fun u at so sweet

Harrry- lol english?

Louis felt his phone vibrate again, he unlocked it and looked down at the screen. His vision blurred and he had to close his eyes for a moment before he typed back. His fingers felt weak and honestly Louis was starting to panic. Was he gonna be stuck here on the floor all night with his head spinning? He most certainly couldn't get up on his own. Maybe he should tell Harry, was it that serious?

Louis decided that being pregnant and having what seems to be a concussion, probably wasn't the best mix and against his mind screaming at him not to drag Harry into this Louis knew he needed help.

Louis- pls cal me

Louis texted Harry back the best he could before dropping his phone and vomiting into his own lap. He doesn't even remember shutting his eyes before he's opening them to the sound of his phone vibrating and Harrys name flashing across the screen.

He picks up the phone opening his mouth to form a sentence but gagging instead.

"Louis, Louis are you okay?"

"Harr, I think I need help"

"What happened, is the baby okay?" Louis could hear the panic in Harrys voice and he wasn't even sure how to answer that question because he himself wasn't even sure.

"I don't know" Louis paused to take a breath, "Its not my belly its my head, I- I hit my head and I can't get myself off the floor."

"Where are you, where's Christian?" Louis could hear Harry moving around, he could hear the jingling of keys.

"Louis where are you? Whats your address?" Harry asked again.

"You have the baby, you can't" Louis replied weakly.

"Louis I am getting my neighbor to come watch her, please just tell me where the hell you are"

"m' on the kitchen floor, I live off main street"

"Please be more specific Lou, I'm scared out of my mind right now." Harry sounded desperate. Louis knew he wasn't giving enough but he couldn't think straight and he was trying as best as he could.

"Franklin street, little blue house on the left…second one in." Louis managed to mumble out.

"Im on my way, don't hang up the phone until I'm there" Harry instructed and Louis nodded his head although Harry couldn't see him.

Louis sat with his head tipped back and his eyes close when he remembered that if Christian woke up and found Harry in the house, Louis would be done for.

"Harry?" 

"Louis.."

"Please come in quiet, please don't wake Christian." 

"I won't wake him."

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, I'm around the block okay?"

"Mmm." Louis was tired, his mind was drifting in and out of consciousness and before he even knew it Harry was crouched down next to him cupping his cheeks in his hand.

"Louis, Lou can you open your eyes for me" Harry asked sweetly and quietly and god Louis loved this kid.

Louis slowly opened his eyes and was met with Harrys green eyes and wild curls pulled back into a ponytail.

"Haz, oh god you came."

"I told you I was, lets get you up." Louis felt Harry sit him up and get behind him, linking his are under Louis armpits and lifting him to his feet. Louis used Harry as a crutch as they walked to get Louis somewhere more comfortable.

"Wheres your bed?" Harry asked. Louis directed Harry down the hall and into the guest bedroom. "Hurts" Louis moaned, tears falling from his eyes. Harry propped Louis up in the guest bed, switching on the T.V. before crossing the hall to the bathroom to fill Louis up a cup of water and bring him a Paracetamol. Louis took the pills and closed his eyes again.

Harry climbed into the bed next to Louis and pulled him into his side, resting Louis head on his chest.

"Can you tell me what happened Louis?"

"I hit my head." Louis half lied.

Harry hummed and Louis looked up at him, he had his mouth pulled tight into a line and was clearly thinking.

"You hit your head? And then sat down?" He questioned.

"Yes." 

"And wheres Christian then?" Harry pressed.

"Asleep, Harry I'm tired please." Louis was desperate, he didn't want to tell Harry what happened, he knew it would never happen again and he just wanted this night to be over.

Harry dropped the questions, "I know you are Louis, but if you're concussed and you fall asleep, there is no one to wake you to make sure you aren't slipping into a coma"

Louis got the chills up his spine at that, "You can't stay anyway, Christian is home" Louis pleaded, he looked up at Harry with pleading eyes.

"Louis if I leave here I will be calling to wake you up every two hours.. and if you don't answer the phone I will assume you slipped into a coma and I will then return here with an ambulance." Harry said in his most serious voice.

"You are pregnant, with a concussion, and for some reason you can't wakeup Christian for your own well being. You can't let me stay so there is no other option."

"Im sorry." Louis responded. He could tell Harry was frustrated. Louis was giving him hardly any information, nothing was making sense and it wasn't fair to Harry but Louis just couldn't.

"Dont apologize, I just wish you were being honest with me right now. I don't know why you don't think you can trust me." Harry was hurt, Louis wanted nothing more than to console him and tell him he was wrong but he was way to tired and he couldn't hold his eyes open any longer.

"Promise I'll answer your calls, if I don't by all means come and save me." Louis responded ignoring everything Harry said.

Harry shuffled out of bed and walked around, planting a kiss on Louis forehead and tilting his chin up. Louis opened his eyes one last time to see Harry.

"I hope you trust me one day, I'll call you. Don't worry its gonna be okay."

"I trust you Harry" 

Harry shook his head, "Goodnight Louis".

Thats the last thing Louis remembers before he fell asleep and as promised Harry called to wake him up every two hours and Louis answered every call. Harry Styles might be an angel from up above.

 

Louis woke up the next morning to a pounding headache and the sound of Hunter crying, but he still got up and went about his day like any good father would. Him and Christian don't speak about the night before, but Louis knows he has to talk to Christian when he is sober because things are getting out of hand. As distant and rude as Christian was Louis never once thought he would lay a hand on him, especially while he was carrying his child. 

\---

A week passes by before Louis decides he is ready to talk. He has mommy and me and then he is going to ask Christian to meet him out to eat and finally break things off. He doesn't know where he will go but he doesn't care he just wants to make sure him, Hunter, and belly are safe.

Louis wakes up, throwing on joggers and a t-shirt before walking down stairs to grab his phone off the charger. When he reaches the kitchen he sees Christian with Louis phone in hand.

"What the fuck are these text messages Louis?" Christian spit.

"Are you going through my bloody phone!?" Louis was furious, his phone was none of Christians business.

"You're fucking cheating on me and he was in this fucking house while I was upstairs sleeping!" Christian was seething, Louis took a step forward.

"You gave me a concussion, I needed help!"

"Yeah, Louis well lets see if Harry can help you with this" Christian advanced toward Louis and knocked him in the eye with his fist. Louis doubled over in pain grabbing his face. Christian went to leave the room just like last time except this time Louis seemed to have a course of adrenaline as he rushed forward and pushed Christian with all his might. Christian stumbled forward before turning around and grabbing Louis by the throat.

"Don't you fucking dare come back home today." 

Louis couldn't even breathe let alone answer, so he stayed silent and watched as Christian left the house. Crying and bruised Louis held an icepack to his face for a few minutes before tidying up and going to get Hunter to bring to mommy and me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's point of view

Harry woke up to the sound of Darcy crying, he rubbed his eyes and tossed off his blankets, stretching his back and making his way out of bed. When he reached Darcy's room she had stopped crying and was standing up in her crib making grabby hands at Harry. He walked further into the room picking up his baby girl and lying her down to change her nappy. 

Harry loved his mornings, he loved waking up to a happy little girl calling for her "daddy", he loved feeding her banana pancakes, and singing along to his favorite records while getting himself and Darcy dressed and ready for the day. Every morning while he's picking out Darcys dress or giving her a bath he wonders if Louis doing the same, he wonders what Louis morning routine is like, and he hopes it is as blissful as his. He always hopes to one day be apart of it. Being able to wAkeup and rollover to see a pregnant, soft, fluffy haired boy next to him is something Harry thinks about way more then he would like to admit.

"Hey now pretty, is that how we eat?" Harry asked Darcy, pouting his lip and wagging his finger.

Darcy giggled and picked up more pancakes, mushing them in her little fists and slamming them down on her tray. That's her sign for "Hey Dad, I'm not actually eating anymore and if you don't pick me up soon I'm probably gonna make a giant mess"

Harry wiped her hands with a baby wipe before picking her up and moving up the stairs to change her messy shirt.

Blessed was the word Harry used to describe his life, because although his life is not what he was expecting, messy mornings with baby diapers and drool, it's not something he would trade for the world. No college party or random shag could possibly give Harry the same feeling that watching his child grown has given him.

Not every day was easy but every day was worth it. Harry didn't know how Louis managed being pregnant while taking care of little Hunter. Hunter was a handful, Louis always said the little boy reminded him of himself growing up, always happy always hyper and always wanting to be the center of attention. 

It had been exactly one week since Harry had seen Louis. One week since Harry took Louis out to dinner and then made love to him in his own bed. One week since Harry got a phone call from a weak, beaten down Louis, lying on his kitchen floor with a concussion.

Harry is not dumb and he knows Louis lied to him that night. Louis did not just hit his head and the fact that he couldn't get his "house mate" aka his "boyfriend" to come downstairs and help him told Harry all there was to know. Christian was no good, no help, and Harry thinks abusive towards Louis. What Harry doesn't know is why Louis wouldn't admit it.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, Harry finished pulling a new top over Darcys curls, he kissed her dimples and brought her down stairs leaving her sitting in the living room while he pulled on his boots. While leaving the house he decided to send Louis a quick text before mommy and me.

Harrry- morning! Hope your feeling better, lunch later? See you soon xx

Harry pulled into the mommy and me parking lot checking his phone again to see if Louis had answered him, he hadn't.

Harry sighed, shoving his phone in his pocket and getting out of the car, he really hoped Louis would be there today.

Opening the back door to his car and pulling Darcy from her seat, Harry moved to shut his door when he saw someone out of the corner of his eye, Louis.

Harry smiled making his way over to Louis who was setting Hunter on his hip, diaper bag over his shoulder, belly in his way and phone pressed to his ear.

"Please I am begging you to arrange me a room, any room I-" Louis paused shifting his hips.

"No I told you I don't know how long, please I'll pay by night." Louis was frustrated and by the sound of his voice, Harry figured he was near tears. Just as Harry was within two feet of Louis, he began walking across the lot and into the building. Harry could easily catch up to Louis waddling little body but he didn't want to interrupt what sounded like an important conversation. 

By the time louis hung up the phone he was halfway down the long orange hallway. He shoved his phone into his tight back pocket and switched Hunter to his other hip before deciding to place him on his little feet. He looked up at the ceiling and pressed the palms of his hands to his eyes, his entire body was shaking.

Harry quickened his pace to get to Louis and when he finally reached him, he kind of wished he hadn't.

"Loui-" Harry began before Louis interrupted.

"Harry!" Louis said brightly quickly wiping the wars from his face and throwing on a smile that didn't even come close to reaching his eyes.

"Didn't realize you were behind me! How's your morning then?" Louis asked, pretending that he wasn't just about to have a breakdown in the middle of the hall.

Harry didn't answer just stared at Louis, who wasn't facing Harry with his body, he was standing facing straight ahead and he wasn't even turning his head to meet Harry's stare.

"I just saw you crying, are you really going to act like nothing's wrong?" Harry said. Moving his feet to stand at a better angle, Louis too moved his feet once again angling his body away from Harry. 

"I uh" 

Harry cut Louis off, placing a hand on Louis cheek and turning his face to meet his own. Holy shit was Harrys only thought. Louis had a purple and black bruise resembling the Galaxy framing his deep blue eyes. The bruise was reaching toward the tip of his cheekbone and looked beyond painful.

"Your eye! Oh my god Lou, what happened!"

Louis didn't answe. Tears welled up in his eyes and he was biting down on his lip, probably willing the tears now to fall. Harry guided Louis and Hunter up against the hallway wall, out of the other mothers way.

"Louis, cmon talk to me" Harry coaxed. Louis took a step toward Harry and then he lost it. 

"I didn't mean to I swear to god all I did was try to be happy for once and I was fine, I was okay, he never did it before and I was sure it wouldn't happen again."

Christian Harry thought. His hands balled into fists at his side.

"And then he - then he must have seen my phone today and he opened it up and he read everything, Harry he read everything we've said to each other"

Harry's mind flashed to all the conversations him and Louis had this week.

**

Harrry- How are you feeling, that little noggin healing okay? X

Louis- Haha very cute Haz, my heads fine, besides the constant headache... but im sure it's just my usual one from Hunter screaming all day

Harrry- Well even if that's all it is Id still like to kiss it better!! Xx

\--  
Louis- TELL ME YOUR WATCHING CBB

Harrry- and if I tell you im not...

Louis- I'm going to kick your arse ! Perez has got to go, who am I going to discuss this with if not you !

\--

Louis- hey, can I say something without weirding you out?

Harrry- anything ..

Louis- I was just giving Hunter a bath and thinking about how much more fun it would be if you and Darcy were here...bubble fights and all that

Harrry- and if I was thinking about the same situation... Minus the kids?

Louis- naughty ! Xx

**

"I was being all brave, standing up for myself and I shouldn't have I mean I'm wrong aren't I? Cheating! And yet there goes my big mouth and he just got so mad. I can't... He doesn't even want me ever coming back" Louis finished practically fainting from lack of oxygen intake, he was telling the story so fast.

Harry pulled Louis into his chest holding onto his shaking body and petting his hair.

"Shh Louis it's okay, you've done nothing wrong.. No one gets to lay a hand on you there is no excuse."

"But I-"

"None Louis." Harry said, Louis didn't answer just cryed harder into Harry's chest.

Hunter grabbed onto Louis pant leg, sensing something was wrong with his daddy. Before Louis had a chance to, Harry scooped Hunter up and held him close to his chest. Hunters head resting on Harrys shoulder. 

The baby sighed and slowly blinked his eyes, staring at the skin of Harrys neck. Louis watched as his little boy was soothed by Harry and for even a moment, felt like he could breath again.

The two boys stayed there for a couple of minutes, Harry whispering sweet nothings in Louis ear, promising him better days and assuring him it was going to be all right. Louis was sure it wasn't, but he was unaware that Harry was willing to do anything it took to make Louis okay again.

Louis pulled his head off Harry's chest. Harry's shirt was stained with tears and when Louis noticed his lip began to tremble again.

"No no no, s'kay... Just a shirt, it'll dry" Harry said quickly.

"We should get to class, make it a decent morning for Hunter and all yeah?" Louis offered.

"Hey Lou, give me Hunter. I'll take him and Darcy to class. You take the hour, sit relax, drink something. You're bloody pregnant and this stress isn't good for Belly.. It's too much, I can handle the class you just don't go to far."

Louis nodded his head. "Thank you, you're saving me right now".

Harry's heart melted at that and he leaned down to press a soft kiss to Louis lips. 

"Go get some ice for your eye, see you in a bit" Harry told Louis before heading into class.

After class they all piled into Louis car, Harry drove and they picked up fast food. Harry figured it was easier then sitting at a restaurant with two toddlers who really just need naps. They got the food and Harry drove back to his place pulling up into the drive way.

"Listen, I heard you on the way into class making living arrangements.. Are you staying at a hotel?" Harry asked looking down at his hands.

"I was, yeah." 

And okay fuck, Harry just really would rather Louis be under his watch.

"Why spend that money? And to try to entertain Hunter, bathe him, and yourself, sleep in a hotel? It's just.. Why don't you stay with me?"

"I couldn't impose on you like that" Louis looked out his window again not meeting Harry's gaze.

"Well I couldn't let you leave here six months pregnant with and with a baby to go spend God knows how long in a hotel, when I have my room and a spare room you could sleep in if you weren't comfortable"

"You know, you've been nothing but good to me and what have I given you in return? Shit! I mean, I bloody lied to you and you're still trying to help me"

"I care" was all Harry replied, Louis finally turned looking into Harry's eyes.

"You care" he repeated back, Harry nodded and so did Louis.

"Okay then, guest room it is yeah?"

Harry smiled handing Louis the food bags and house keys. Here love, you go in and I'll grab the kids. Louis heart melted at his pet name and Harry watched as he scooted out of the car and made his way into the house. 

Harry walked inside and directed Louis to the paper plates while he set the two sleeping toddlers down in Darcys room. He covered them both and kissed both of them wishing them a good sleep. He took an extra moment to jiggle Hunters cheeks and tell him it was going to be okay. Harry knows that the baby doesn't know what's going on exactly but his little brows are furrowed together and he just looks like he can sense his daddy's pain and that breaks Harry's heart.

As for now all the effect is on Louis but Harry knows what it feels like growing up with one parent and the other parent being shitty... It sucks and he feels for the sleeping boy. He quietly exits the room and heads downstairs to find Louis already eating.

"Sorry, starved," he said shrugging his shoulders.

Harry winced at the sight of Louis eye and he could really just fucking kill Christian for even thinking about laying a hand on the most gentle beautiful boy on the planet let alone actually doing it.

"We gotta give you somethig for that eye, for the pain atleast it looks really bad Lou"

Harry sits down and grabs his food, unwrapping his burger and concocting a mixture of ketchup and ranch to dunk it in.

They eat in silence both to hungry to speak, when Harry see's Louis is almost finished he gets up to heat water for some tea.

"Soo" Harry starts.

"Soo.." Louis copies, Harry half smiles before becoming more serious.

"So why don't you tell me what has happened, start from you getting pregnant, up until this very morning no lies this time. I'm not here to judge you Louis, I want to be here for you I want to know you every bit, even the rough ones"

Louis takes a deep breathe before starting his story. He tells Harry about the night the told Christian about Hunter, he tells him how in the blink of an eye Christian completely changed, how unexpected it was. Harry's heart sunk in his chest when Louis told him he went through the entire pregnancy scared and alone, figuring out every little last bit for himself.

Harry remembers back when Chloe was pregnant, he was scared shitless. He was scared to bump her, scared of the things she ate, scared of the movement in her belly. He can't imagine her having gone through any of that alone and he can't imagine being a pregnant male and going through it alone.

He was upset but not shocked when Louis told him that Christian has interacted with Hunter under ten times in the past two years. Harry thinks of how much easier it could have been on Louis had his mom not left the picture. Everything was so unfair and Harry wants nothing more than to reach out and somehow direct Louis away from every hardship he has ever faced.

"God, the night he got me pregnant with belly.. I- I don't even know if he was sober now to be honest. He hasn't had sex with me for two years before that night" Louis was hiccuping through sobs and Harry moved closer wrapping his arms around Louis shoulders.

Louis told him about the nights Christian would get so mad and the nights he wouldn't care to look at Louis at all, he told about the night last week, all before Harry came to the rescue to the best of his memory. 

"It was weird because I got home from your place and I was so happy. I felt wanted, I felt full, loved. I was happy for Hunter, he was finally getting another positive influence in his life other than me, he knows no one other then me it's not fair to him.

I walked in and Christian was crying, he told me he missed me .. He hugged me and I felt so guilty then. I was so dumb I acted like the past years never happened and I just I don't know I felt bad for him."

Harry interupted, "because your a good person, because you choose to see the good and not the bad and I'm happy youre that way because I don't know where you would be if you weren't."

Louis nodded and continued on, "Anyway it was like ne snapped in a moment wanting to know where I was, but he already knew. He's told me to leave so many times, told me he wouldn't care and I think the fact that I was actually doing it this time scared him; like his security blanket was snatched away and he snapped."

"Since that night the entire week he had acted like it didn't happen, he acted like I wasn't in the house, like I was invisible. 

And then this morning, well I told you all that, none of that was a lie"

Louis finished talking and he looked exhausted, it was nearing four o clock and Louis morning had most certainly drained him of all his energy.

"You're brave Louis, and you're strong and most important you're sAfe now. Go lay down get some rest I'll wake the babies in a few and play, feed them some dinner and then I'll wake you up to get them ready for bed yeah?" 

Harry could see the confusion on Louis face but it quickly turned to a look of relief.

"You'd do all that? While I sleep!" He asks bewildered.

"Yes I would." Harry replied matter of factly.

Louis got up from his chair and hugged Harry. Harry held him back and kissed his hair and rubbed his back.

"I don't know how I got so lucky to find you." 

Harry kissed Louis lips, "consider it fate and the big man upstairs cutting you a break yeah, go sleep Lou. You know where my room is." Harry said throwing Louis a wink.

Louis groaned at Harry's cheeky comment, "You are too much Styles" he called as he walked up the stairs to go have a lay down.

"Thank you again"

Harry smiled to himself, happy that Louis was finally in good hands. 

Harry went upstairs not to long after Louis to wake up the babies. When he went in he found Hunter already awake staring at the mobile.

"You like that little guy huh?" 

Hunter looked at Harry with sleepy eyes. Harry picked him up, changing his diaper, and placing him on a play mat before doing the same for Darcy. 

He managed them both before leaving to play in the den where he could cook dinner and keep an eye on them at the same time. Two kids at one time was a lot but Harry sucked it up knowing this is probably close to how Louis feels literally all the time.

Harry finished cooking, feeding the kids and cleaning the kitchen before he decided to go up and wake Louis.

"Ohhhhh daddy! Someone missed you" Harry cAlled plopping Hunter and Darcy both down in the bed next to Louis. He let them wake him up with sloppy kisses and little voices as he went to fill the bath tub.

Louis followed into the bathroom and the two boys say side by side as they washed their own youngins.

"This feels oddly right, almost like we've been doing things like this their whole lives" Louis spoke taking the baby wash from Harry's hand and squirting some in his palm to lather up Hunter with.

"We just fit babe, it works" Harry smiled at Louis seeing his reaction.

Darcy wandered over to Hunters side of the tub while Harry was going to fetch her a towel.

Louis watched as she put a hand on either side of Hunters face and smacked a kiss right to his little lips. 

"Disssss" Darcy called out, making grabby hands for Louis face next, he leaned in letting Darcy give him the same wet bubbly kiss as she had her son.

"Harollllllld! You should really come control your little kissing monster!! I'm assuming she learned this from the best!" Louis called.

Harry walked back into the bathroom, wrapping a towel around Darcys body and snatching her out of the tub littering her cheeks with kisses and she giggled in his arms.

"Not her fault you and your mini me are so damn kissable!"

"Got a point." Louis chucked. "I mean who could resist us" he said, squishing Hunters wet cheek against his own.

"Not me."

They dressed the babies, Hunter wearing Darcys least girly set of pajamas. They sat in Darcys room, Louis in the rocker with either baby reclined on his lap and Harry on the floor reading them a bedtime story.

When they were both asleep Harry and Louis fell into Harry's bed to exhausted to shower or do anything more than strip down to their boxers. Louis curled into Harry's side and Harry held him tight as they both fell asleep.

Harry wokeup the next morning to birds chirping and a heavy warm weight to his side. He slowly opened his eyes to find a sleeping Louis and all memories from yesterday came back to him.

He watched as Louis eye lashes fluttered in his sleep and his brow was pulled in tight, similar to his sons the day before. Harry couldn't help it when he leaned in to kiss the tension away.

Waking up next to Louis was far better than Harry had been imagining. Thoughts of Louis waking up alone filled Harry's mind and angered him. How could Christian let louis slip away? In the long run it was good for Harry, but if Harry could save Louis all the hurt he's been through and have the one consequence being him winding up with Christian.. Harry thinks he would make it so Louis never felt an ounce of hurt.

Louis opened his eyes and smiled at the sight in front of him. Harry's curls were a right mess, taking bed head to a new level.

"Nice mop curly." Louis smiled out.

"Your one to talk feather head!" 

The two boys giggled and Harry pulled Louis in closer.

"Hey, serious question?"

"Yeah.." Louis waited.

"Do you want to press charges or?" Harry couldn't help but ask and he knew if that's what Louis wanted to do they shouldn't wait to long before acting on it.

"Honestly, is it bad for me to say no? I just, the stress of court and having to deal with paper work and probably deal with Christian. I think I would rather just get my shit and move out never speak a word to him again."

Harry understands completely.

"And youre not worried about him coming for a custody battle?"

Louis laughs at that, "no Haz, I'm really not."

It's then that Darcy starts crying and not long after until she is waking up Hunter. Harry and Louis groan before kicking off the covers and going to get the babies.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back+_+ and who edited this entire fic:)
> 
> MEEEE

*1 month and 2 weeks later*

Harry sat watching the Xfactor, well trying to watch the Xfactor. It wasn't such an easy task with a baby Darcy sleeping cuddled up next to him and a very pregnant Louis sitting in-between Harrys long open straddled legs. 

It was basically a nightly routine ever since Louis officially moved in. Its been exactly one month and two weeks since Louis and Harry made the trip to Christians place to remove the rest of Louis belongings and make the breakup official.

That day was rough considering Christian was not very happy. He was throwing bottles, and photo frames, baby toys, and empty threats all around the emptying apartment. Harry was sure to warn him never to even think about Louis again and so far they haven't had any trouble.

Harry was rubbing cocoa butter cream on Louis stomach, while Louis was getting all worked up over the show.

"Impossible! no way are they sending Max home! Its not right he's bloody brillia- what are you laughing at!"

Louis rant was cut off by Harrys laughter. "Lou you're literally like a barking Chihuahua when we watch this show! You're making belly kick like crazy." Harry replied a smile forming on his lips.

Louis knew Harry absolutely loved feeling the baby kick. Sometimes Louis would wake up to Harry with his hand on his lower belly and his lips placed right above his belly button; just speaking sweet nothings to the very active baby inside of Louis.

"Well I can't help it if its driving me in-ouch! ouch, Harry the baby actually is actually really hurting me right now"

Harry began rubbing soothing circles on Louis tummy where he could feel the baby moving, "Shh settle in little one, don't want you hurting your mommy now do we".

Louis heart swelled up in his chest, he can't believe this is actually his life. Two months ago everything that is currently happening was just some distant prayer in Louis busy little mind.

Louis turned himself on his side so that he was face to face with a sleeping Darcy, he brushed her curls out of her face, and she blew a little puff of air out between her pouted lips. Louis loved her, she was so much like Harry and he wished he had that look forward to with his new baby.

He always felt himself feeling guilty for having these thoughts, he already loves this baby with his entire life, he just wants more than anything for the baby to have been from Harry.

"Whats on your mind then love?" Harry asked seeing the worry lines between Louis brows.

"S"just wish my babies were also your babies, y'know" Louis replied, blue eyes looking up at Harry.

"I know love, but you know I love them both just as if they were, same with you and Darcy I would hope."

"No, no, I know. Of course I love Darcy as if she was my own, I mean look at that face Harry! I just, I don't know. Its stupid, I'm just not thinking clearly." Louis finished his sentence and began scooting himself upright. He was exhausted and achy and being eight months pregnant in his little body felt like he was carrying twins.

Harry watched as Louis got up and went to pick up Darcy to bring her up to bed.

"Lou, Lou, dont I've got her. She's to heavy for you to be lifting now." 

Louis sighed. "Alright then." 

He leaned down to kiss her little cheeks, reminding her of how much he loves her before he began making his way towards the stairs.

Harry watched with a full heart as Louis loved his daughter as if she were his own. In that moment Harry knew exactly what he had to do and he would begin planning for it starting tomorrow.

Tomorrow came sooner than expected. Harry was woken up at four am from Louis digging his sharp little nails into his forearm.

"Ouch! Lou i'm up whats happening!" Harry shot up out of bed. It took him only a moment to get his bearings straight before he realized the bed sheets were wet.

"Louis, did your water break?" Harry asked cautiously.

Louis replied with a trembling lip and a shaky cry. "S' to early Harry, I'm scared."

Louis began bawling his eyes out, Harry tried to remain as calm as he could but he had too many thoughts rushing through his mind.

"Its okay baby, just breath okay?" Harry consoled Louis as he gently gripped him around the waist and picked him up out of the bed.

Louis was in a lot of pain and there was nothing more harry could do besides talk him through it and get him into some clean clothes to get to the hospital.

Harry made some phone calls and within twenty minutes Gemma was at the house, ready to watch the kids, while Harry and Louis made their way to have a baby.

At the hospital things only became complicated. Louis labor was not progressing very fast and according to sonograms since the baby was coming so early, the head was not dropped low enough and the baby was to be born breached.

"Breached?" Louis looked at the doctor in confusion, Harry took hold of Louis hand, trying to be as supportive as he could during a time where he was basically useless.

Louis shook his hand out of Harrys and crossed his arms on top of his giant belly. Harry ignored the attitude knowing Louis was beyond hormonal and nothing he said or did was to be taken personally.

"Yes, Its appearing that your baby is what we call frank breech, Louis, this basically means that the bum is facing down with the feet up towards the face." The doctor explained to a crying Louis and a paling Harry.

"Uh so do we like um, like what do we do from here then?" Harry stuttered out. Louis uncrossed his arms and reached back out for Harrys hand. Harry took it and rubbed the pad of Louis thumb in between his fore fingers while staring intently at the doctor for an answer.

( https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwiNoN3po-nJAhWBMSYKHVvnDFYQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Ftrulymadlysydney.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F126522349060&psig=AFQjCNFwbtudsiOEFJJpzGAqMwZOlV5NWg&ust=1450661048807966 )

"It is slightly dangerous to proceed with a normal birth from here, we would much rather perform a ceasarion on Louis, to ensure the safety of the baby." The doctor replied.

Louis whimpered at that and Harry knows that is not what Louis wants. Louis was planning on a natural, non medicated, anal birth.

The doctor took note of the tears forming in Louis eyes. "Is that not something you would consider?"

"Well, I didn't want to have to consider it, is there no other way?" Louis replied meekly.

"I would have to talk to my team, Louis. But this is not a joke and whatever we feel will be safest should be the option you strongly consider." The doctor was stern and Louis was deflated.

Realizing Louis wasn't going to respond, Harry did for him. "Thank you doctor, please let us know when you know."

The doctor nodded before wiping down Louis belly and leaving the room.

The second he left Louis broke down into tears, crying into Harrys chest.

"Things don't always go according to plan Lou, its gonna work out. I Promise." Harry, was petting Louis feathery hair and telling him anything he needed to hear, it helped that everything he was saying was how he truly felt.

Louis turned his head the opposite way. "Like you really fooking believe that, nothing in my life goes according to plan and now I'm sitting here with a baby coming, too early and someone who's not even its father to be by my side." Louis spat out the sentence like venom and Harry cringed, taking in a sharp breath.

Maybe Louis was being over dramatic, over hormonal, but Harry loved this baby as if it were his own and Louis knows that. To say something to hurtful during a time that is supposed to be special really hurt Harry.

"Honestly Lou, maybe you need some alone time." Harry got up and left the room, turning back once more before leaving, "You know I love you and that baby more than the world and ten times more than its biological father. The fact that the thought of Christian being here over me even crossed your mind is fucked up. I'll come back in with the doctor." Harry closed the door behind him and left a very regretful Louis crying in his bed. 

Another hour had passed, bringing Louis labor to a total of six excruciating hours. The doctor has yet to return to give Louis options and Harry is still standing outside the door to Louis hospital room.

Harry was just about to get up and find the pigheaded doctor who would leave two worried parents waiting for over an hour for some answers when he hears Louis wailing.

"HOLY SH- oh christ. Harrry, please I need you." Louis was in pain and in a moment Harry forgot all he was mad about and went rushing in to Louis side. Louis contractions were becoming worse now, he was sweating and dying to push, the pain was too strong.

Harry pushed the call button to retrieve a doctor and immediately got behind Louis in the bed, straddling his back and rubbing circles into Louis lower spine. It felt nice to relieve some pressure.

Moments later a doctor came rushing in concern on his face. 

"Okay Louis, lets have you spread your legs, I'm going to check and see how dilated you are and we will go from there."

Louis spread his legs like he was asked and the doctor inserted two fingers into his anus after applying lube to his glove.

"Bloody hell! did you think you could warn me next time! Here I am thinking you're about to use your damn eyes and next thing I know I've got your fooking ring finger buried in my arse!" Louis was seething and Harry had to bite back a giggle at Louis choice of words.

"Louis, this is the third time today I've checked to see how dilated you are, I figured you would know by now. Ill shoot you a warning next time." The doctor replied biting his lip.

He removed his fingers and threw away his gloves before informing Louis that he was seven centimeters dilated.

"You should be ready to go any hour now so lets discuss our options here." Louis and Harry both nodded, eager to hear what was coming next.

"Now the safest option would be a Caesarean, but if thats now something your going to consider, the doctors decided the only way we will do a natural birth, is if it is a water birth." The doctor tapped his pen waiting for an answer.

It was two hours later that Louis found himself ten cm dilated and sitting practically naked in a tub of water.

Harry was in a chair, sitting next to the edge of the tub, while Louis was on his knees, arse facing the doctor, and head facing his lovely Harry. Screaming in pain.

"Please get. it. out." Louis seethed at the doctors.

"Louis deep breathes, you're beginning to crown now, were going to need some big pushes. Lets push on three. One, two, three." 

Louis bared down as hard as he could, his face turning bright red and his grip on Harrys biceps tightenig hard enough to leave marks.

"Amazing job Louis, we can see the bum, stop pushing and breathe." The doctor instructed.

Louis let out a loud exhale, practically screaming along with it. "Haz I'm so sorry- ah for what I said earlier. I -ah- was wrong."

"What! Louis are you insane, focus. I don't care what you said to me." Harry responded bewildered.

"Louis were gonna want another big push now are you ready?" The doctors interrupted.

"I care haz." Louis let out with a sob. "Christian would never have even came here, I don't know what I was thinking."

"Louis! Shutup and push baby! Focus." Harry kissed Louis sweaty forhead.

Louis pushed down again hard enough to push out his baby little bum.

"Great Louis! Breathe and push again now. Ready, lets deliver this baby!"

Louis pushed down as hard as he could, he could feel everything and there was so much pressure.

"One moment let me wipe this." The doctor said as he wiped excess meconium from the baby rear end.

Louis could hardly wait before he was pushing again, this time a leg had been pushed out followed by the plop of the other leg. The entire bottom half of the baby was out and now Louis was begging for the doctor to pull out the other half.

"Please get it out! I need it out, why aren't you bloody helping me!" Louis cried.

"Louis, the baby is kicking, She is just fine now please relax and get ready to push again. We are not to manipulate the baby at this point, this was the point of the water birth, so that she could easily manipulate her own body." The doctor answered quickly.

"She"  
"She" Harry and Louis both said in unison. Tears of joy came into Louis eyes and Harry wiped them kissing his face before whispering into his ear.

"C'mon then baby, lets meet our little girl."

It was at Harry's words that Louis pushed again.

Next the babys torso and arms popped out, and the doctor grabbed the baby, guiding her head out to follow.

"aaaughhh" Louis pushed one last time in relief, as he was turned around and handed his beautiful baby girl. 

Harry's tears finally began to flow at that moment as he looked down at the little girl who he has been calling belly for the past months. He was so overcome with emotion was speechless.

"Your nose." Is all Harry managed to choke out through his tears.

Louis looked up at Harry, smiling and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's nose. 

"Daddy, will you do the honors of cutting the cord and naming our baby girl?" Louis asked.

Harrys smile could have reached his ears. "Me? Name her? Baby, are you sure?"

Louis just nodded and smiled, "I've never been so sure of anything in my entire life."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby:https://40.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lt9573O05X1r51hbio1_500.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> Hunter and Olivia:http://36.media.tumblr.com/4d878f73ee9ee8d17038c097cce424f7/tumblr_nwgqovntdr1te7ibqo1_250.jpg
> 
> Hunter:http://40.media.tumblr.com/e0114ca3d611bc770663fe8c82512757/tumblr_ns1bglKZmk1te7ibqo1_250.jpg  
> http://56.media.tumblr.com/4992239d5d5cb425f8741a500a364e53/tumblr_nracgmbCff1thdpgeo1_250.jpg
> 
> Olivia:http://40.media.tumblr.com/3254d1b31602b7a34b884017ad1abf57/tumblr_nqueu5ybDr1te7ibqo1_250.jpg


End file.
